The Secrets of Asgard
by GhostAmongAngels
Summary: Loki never used to dream. Then one night he does and his dream may just be prophetic. All characters and locales belong to Kenneth Branagh, no infringement intended.
1. Chapter 1: In the Darkness he Waits

Chapter 1: In the Darkness he Lies and Waits

Thor had always been my brother. Despite his many faults -his arrogance, his lack of maturity and confidence in pure brute force- he held a place in my heart. I lay in my bed staring up at my ceiling like I did every night. I fell asleep and expected to wake, dreamless as ever, the next morning feeling refreshed. Instead I awoke upset. I had dreamed. And what a dream it had been. I made to move and found my hands clamped around my throbbing cock. I smiled to myself, how long had it been since I had indulged myself. No woman had every caught my eye and while my brother slept with women by the handful I sat alone stroking myself pathetically. My dream last night had been erotic enough to coerce my hands into moving southward along my body. I lay in bed a moment longer, pumping my hands slowly as to eek out just a little more pleasure. My body jerked and I released into my bed sheets. I untangled myself from cum and sweat soaked sheets and went to clothe my naked body. I had a feeling today was going to be strange.

I went to all the necessary meetings, sat through all the needed bickering and said all the right things. I returned to my room exhausted by the day but eager to enter another dream like the last. I froze upon entering the room when I saw the very object of my dream sitting placidly on my bed. Thor looked me up and down.

"You look tired brother. I shall trouble you another night then." I closed the door behind me and tried to reign in my emotions. My excitement was bubbling up.

"I assure you I can handle whatever you want to give me." Dirty allusions sprang up in my mind from that. I chided myself. Thor sat back down on my bed and I, slowly and calmly, came to sit beside him.

"What troubles you?" I asked, assuring myself that my dream was not prophetic in any nature. Oh how I wish it was, how I wished to feel Thor's hands clasp my cheeks and his lips meet mine.

"I was with Lofn today…" I cut him off.

"If you are here to brag…"

"No! No brother I have a problem. And it is a problem I have had many times before." I let him continue. "It would seem that women… do not arouse me quite as much as… men do." My heart skipped a beat. I fought the urge to let my jaw drop.

"I have come to seek guidance about how I should remedy this." Thor looked genuinely confused by this.

"Well." I stopped, I was going to use this to get what I wanted, there was no question about that. But how to phrase it so he might believe me. "The best way to determine if you truly are only aroused by men and not women would be to lie with one. Determine your feelings from there. I would suggest you do this with a trusted friend. Someone who will not spread your secrete about. However I know few… actually no other men who feel as you do." Thor bowed his head.

"What am I to do?" His head was still down so I allowed myself to grin quickly.

"If it would please you I could help you personally. I assure you I would not tell a soul." It was too perfect that he lifted his head and said:

"That would help me greatly."


	2. Chapter 2: The Lies I Tell Will Haunt Me

Chapter 2: The Lies I Tell Will Haunt Me

Thor was all too willing, and my own body was as well. I tried my best mental control so that when we undressed I did not seem so eager. We locked my door and went about the awkward who-will-undress-first dance. I decided to make the move. I shirked off my ceremonial garb and Thor did likewise. While he finished I moved my now naked body around the room, dimming the lights. Just enough so I could see him but not so much that he could see how happy I was to. I took in his frame. So solid. I wanted to go to him, run my hands along his chest, press my cheek to his body, listen to his heartbeat. I willed my cock to calm itself. I crawled onto the bed.

"I think it would be best if you… do it." I felt wrong saying it. I felt wrong that we were even doing this. I shouldn't have tricked him into it. What would happen after? When he learned of my desires? I pushed it from my mind when I felt his hands wrap around my hips. They engulfed my meager frame and I longed for him to push into me. He did so slowly.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, as he pushed in further. I restrained from speaking likewise. He was so large it hurt but the pleasure was even greater. He pushed himself all the way in, letting his torso touch my body. He pushed as hard as he could and I could feel him starting to let loose inside me. Suddenly he was no longer gentle. He rocketed out of me then back in. Waves of pain and pleasure all so close together I could barely tell them apart ripped through me. There was no controlling myself.

"Oh, Thor. Brother. Yes!" I made sounds I never thought could come from my mouth, sounds I had made in my dream last night. He pounded himself into me. I felt cum rocket from him deep into my body but he kept going. I cumed too, orgasming once, twice, three times and still Thor pushed into my body. He seemed like he was never going to stop. He got faster and faster, shooting in and out like lightening. I howled as I came a fourth time and all too abruptly he removed himself from me. I thought he had tired but instead he turned me around and placed himself in my mouth. I nearly gagged on him. He was so thick I couldn't close my mouth, and so long I could feel his tip reaching down my throat. He pounded into me there as well, forcing me to swallow the product of three more orgasms before he moved out of me. Still he was not done. He sat between my legs and pumped up and down on my weary but erect cock. I came and he licked the head. Finally it seemed he was done. I expected him to leave, re-dress and return to his own world, admit to me he was not as attracted to men as he thought. Instead he crawled up next to me and kissed me. He was gentle again. His lips touched mine softly, tentatively, then more confident when he found I did not recoil. His hands brushed my cheeks and cupped my neck. I forgot the aching my cock and anus were experiencing and fell into the bliss of his kiss. My weariness was so great I fell asleep kissing him and fell into a sweeter dream where Thor held my hand and told me he loved me.


	3. Chapter 3: The Days Are Not As They Were

Chapter 3: The Days Are Not As They Were

In the morning I awoke to Thor's giant sized hands grasping my chest. My back was pressed against his chest and legs. I felt the hardness of his morning erection prodding at my incredibly sore ass. I dared not move, dared not disturb my love. I grew warm remembering not only the previous night but the dream that had come of it. Thor had held me, much as he held me now, and told me such wondrous things. He confessed his love for me, his desire to be with me again and forever and how badly he needed to do so. I could not fathom the hero son of Asgard to say these things in actuality but I let my mind dwell on them.

After a time he stirred. He did not seem to be repulsed by me. His hands caressed my chest, finding my nipples and teasing them slightly. He pushed his foot up and down on my calf as well. I bit my lip in anticipation. Perhaps he had forgotten who he was in bed with. Perhaps he was joking. Even worse, perhaps he knew how I lusted for him and was doing these things to torcher me. I did not move.

"Thank you." He whispered into my ear. I decided to go the cordgial rout.

"Did I help you then?" I sat up on the edge of the bed to escape his body. Long as I might for it I was afraid of the words he would say. Instead I felt his hand rub my back.

"I apologize brother. It would seem…" He grunted as if clearing his throat, "it would seem I am in fact attracted to men more so than women. However… well let me restate that. I am attracted to you." I didn't turn, I didn't dare. What would his face hold? Would I find him to be lying? Would I look at him and find he be telling the truth?

"Loki…" It was the first he had said my name in a long while. He had only ever called me brother. I bowed my head and let my black hair fall around my eyes, forming a barrier to the truth.

"Loki… I apologize. It seems you do not feel the same. I had thought… I had thought last night that you enjoyed it… I had thought you would want…" He did not finish. Instead he got up from the bed. He found his clothes and redressed. He left. As he was closing the door behind him he said "I am so sorry Loki." The door shut. I decided not to attend to my duties that day. I locked the door and shut myself in, weary of the world and disgusted with myself. How had I let him go? He had been telling the truth… but I had been scared. I was afraid to let myself be vulnerable in the presence of so terrifying a God. I crawled beneath the sheets but found no solace. I ripped them off my bed. As I did so I found the stains, proof of our consummation. My blood and the products of our pleasure. They spilled not only on the sheets but in the recesses of my mind where they taunted me. They lied to me. Claiming I had no good reason to let so beautiful a man near my own unsightly body. I was small and insignificant to one such as he. I loathed myself. Time passed and passed and I lay on a bare bed in the position of a child, clutching my shins as though they would save me from my demons. I assumed night had fallen when I heard the doors of others open and close, the politicians returning to their beds. I assumed I would fall asleep. But I did not, that is why I heard the knocking.


	4. Chapter 4: This is Where the Heart Lives

Chapter 4: This is Where the Heart Lives

I did not rise to answer it nor make a sound to acknowledge I had heard. The knocker shuffled beyond that barrier, hesitant. They seemed to want to be answered but were afraid to disturb. They did not speak and they did not leave and I, foolish and childish, did not answer. I must have fallen into sleep some time afterwards because I dreamt Thor lay beside me once more, he pet my brow and neck like a love struck adolescent girl. I liked it. I lay flat on my back looking at my ceiling as though he were not there. But he pressed on by pressing his mouth to the curve of my neck, the protrusion of my collar bone, the concavity of my stomach. I gasped myself awake when his lips met my hardness. I felt sweat all over my body and a strange omnipotent presence. The room was as dark as before and I was unsure of the time. I pulled the least stained sheet from the pile on the floor and wrapped it around me. Quietly I unlocked and opened my door. I peered out and saw the dark of night in the window. I turned to go back into my room and a hand stopped my door from closing.

"Loki." I dared not look at Thor, I was ashamed at how I had tricked him and how I had ultimately gotten what I wanted. But I did not force the door shut, I didn't know if I even could have really. I let him come inside and lock that one barrier behind him. He did not rush to words but instead rushed to touch. He gathered me in his arms and I let the sheet fall in my surprise.

"Loki I do not know what your feelings are. But I know mine. It was more than enjoyment I felt with you, it was a passion I had never before experienced. Something stirred inside me I did not know was there and every time I think of your face…" He kissed me harshly, all his godly power concentrated in the crush of his lips. They fell onto mine like some damaged temple falls into the sea. The intensity threatened to crush my body but I had no desire to push him away. I brought my comparatively tiny hands to his chest and felt the thunder in his heartbeat. He began to pull his face from mine and my hands flashed to his head, pulling him back in. He smothered me with his power and I lavished in the glow. We stood there as one statue, connected at every point. Our lips together, our chests together, our legs fighting to keep standing while the others got in the way. When he moved so too did I. When he paused to breathe I did likewise. When his hands moved down to my buttocks I wrapped my legs around him as though we were two dancers practicing an easy and oft rehearsed ballet. He pressed me into the wall as though he feared damaging me and gently pushed his pelvis in to let his hands wander over my arms. His fingertips felt like a part of me, moving softly over my skin, lovingly. He paused our kiss and how I hated how far away his face was. His eyes looked into mine and I felt my soul turn to a storm of passion, great thunderheads that Thor controlled with his hammer and crashed into my heart in violent gusts. His eyes crinkled at the corners as though some comment had passed my lips to make him laugh. I had the urge to press my hands to his face to make certain this moment were real. But every other part of my body was already there and it screamed that he was here. Honestly and truly.

"Loki." His voice was the thunder that clapped deeply in the center of my core, echoing off all the hollow places where my mind hid in the darkness. I let the rain of his love fill the crevices where I once wallowed.

"Never leave." I said. He placed one hand to my chest.

"This is where my heart lives now. I can never be apart from it."


	5. Chapter 5: When You Locked Me Out

Chapter 5: When You Locked Me Out

He resumes our kiss and I feel all my passion and love flow outward from my body. I dig my nails unintentionally into his back but instead of repelling him it only spurs him further. I never thought Thor to be a lover of pain, but it would make sense that an infallible God would secretly wish for the things that he cannot have. He is always iron, unyielding. He seems to enjoy the pain my meager fingers bring him so I dig deeper. I retract my hands when, in shock, I feel blood begin to flow. I break our kiss and begin to furtively apologize but he hushes me with one finger.

"No man or woman has ever made me bleed before. I quite like the feel of it really." I am not certain what to do with this knowledge but Thor makes the decision for me and brings me to the bed. He lays me down and hitches my legs up over his shoulders and he pushes into me roughly. He leans down to whisper in my ear.

"I want to hurt, and I want to love it." As he pounds into me, making my pleasure soar I scratch and claw at his back. As I orgasm for the first time that night I bring my nails down his forearms leaving long red lines. With each pain I bring him he grimaces but goes harder. It is pleasure to him. When I orgasm for the second time I dig my nails in deep and feel the blood once again well up around my fingers. I bring my hands to the side to see them and find them covered in Thor's blood. He pushes inside me one last time and I orgasm for the third time. When he removes himself from me his cum follows in a river. It would seem that he too was pleased. He rolls his shoulders and winces, probably from the now open wounds he has on his back. He lays on his stomach beside me and props his head on his hand.

"When you did not answer your door I thought you hated me. I thought that you were ashamed and repulsed. Loki… I left you the other morning worried that I had hurt you. Please help me understand all of this." I sigh and turn my head reluctantly toward him.

"When you came to me… I had been having dreams of you. When you told me of your thoughts I decided to use it to my advantage, to let some of my dreams become reality. But then I was ashamed. I felt I had used you, tricked you. I was terrified that you knew my desires and were mocking me, or worse your feelings were true but had been engineered by my own hand. I did not want to force you." He leaned in and kissed me then rested his forehead against mine.

"You did not force me Loki. My feelings are true and they were not engineered, they were born from our time together, forged by my desire to see you again. I do not know what may come later but as of this sliver of time I am with you now, completely and I would not rather be anywhere else."


	6. Chapter 6: The Wrath of a God

Chapter 6: The Wrath of a God

I woke to an empty chamber, Thor having already left. We had begun nightly visits. Under cover of mostly darkness we met and made love, we whispered our desires into one another's ears and held hands. It was terribly romantic and also terribly hard to hide it when daylight came and we walked the halls as only brothers. Sometimes we would cross paths in a deserted corridor and exchange a kiss. It was bittersweet, soured by the disapproving stares we were insured to get. I dressed and walked out of my room. I was instantly bombarded with work. I went to it with a smile, remembering the night before and anticipating the night I would soon have. I remembered kissing Thor's shoulder beside the mark my teeth had made. I was snapped back to attention by Mother who roughly shook my shoulder.

"Loki! Where is your head at? You've not been paying attention to a word I've been saying!" I honestly had not even know she had come up to me and begun speaking. My cheeks reddened and I looked down, embarrassed at being caught dreaming. She shook her head.

"Your mind hasn't been where it ought to be for weeks. Is there something you would like to discuss?" I look up and try to hide my terror.

"I assure you I'm quite alright." She pursed her lips.

"Your brother has been doing much of the same. Is there something going on between you two?" I can no longer conceal my terror.

"I… no! Mother! Nothing!" I manage to stutter.

"You're sure you haven't had some kind of row?" I relax a bit.

"No mother, I swear to you Thor and I are on amiable terms, more than amiable in fact." He sighs and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Please tell me if something's wrong Loki." I sigh and nod.

"Of course mother, but I give you my word that Thor and I are quite alright." She nodded her head and continued speaking. I listened carefully and kept my mind from straying. All too soon it was time for dinner. I absconded to an empty hall to take a breath, I was tired and had to save some amount of strength for later when Thor-

"Brother!" I turned to see Thor coming down the hall, I looked around but there was no one there. I arched an eyebrow at him. He came closer, not brother close, lover close. He had only called me brother on the off chance someone was there. He took my hands into his and pressed them between our chests. He backed me against the wall to kiss me gently. It was a sweet kiss, not the kind that we now exchanged upon opening my bedroom door and tumbling onto the sheets. He poked his tongue into my mouth and I let mine dance with his. A sharp gasp interrupted us and I turned to see mother looking on horrified. Thor held onto my hands a moment longer before breaking apart. His eyes were wide with fear.

"Mother-" he began but she cut him off by quickly exiting the room. I stayed pressed against the wall, my heart beating too fast, sweat beading my brow. Thor looked at me then followed Mother out. I couldn't move, my limbs were frozen in fear. My lips were still parted where Thor had left them, my hands clutched to my chest. Thor returned to the hall shortly.

"I do not know… where… I do not know where she's gone." He confessed.

"Do you think she would tell anyone?" I asked, my voice flat, my eyes fixed to the ground. Thor shook his head vehemently.

"No. She would not, she'll keep this to herself. I expect we won't see or hear from her for a while… after that…" I finally looked at him. He was standing far apart from me, brother's distance.

"Would she force us apart?" I whispered. He came closer, lover's distance and gathered me in his arms.

"I wouldn't let her." He sighed.


End file.
